


Changes

by iridescentmist



Series: Don't Keep Secrets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meddling Younger Brother Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmist/pseuds/iridescentmist
Summary: Cas and Dean are gay. Sam is oblivious. What's new.





	Changes

Something was off about Dean. He had been way more secretive than usual lately. Of course, Dean was always secretive. Sam wanted to know what was up, and if it had to do with any of their rotating cast of occult friends.

The first step was, obviously, to check his room. Nothing out of the usual, except his bed was made. Dean never made his bed. In Dean’s words, “Why make it when you’re just gonna mess it up again?”. Maybe he brought a girl over. He better not have.

The second step would be to skulk around, try to catch him on the phone with someone. Someone like a girlfriend, or maybe just Crowley talking about the next inevitable apocalypse. Either way, Sam needed to know.

So Sam used all the control in his 6’4 body to not shuffle his feet as he walked the way he normally did. He was about to round a corner, when he heard Dean talking on the phone to someone.

“Yeah, I know that.” Dean said. “Be safe. Bye, babe. Love you.” So it _was_ a girl! Sam casually strolled around the corner.

“Who was that?”

“No one important. Find any new cases?” Dean’s attempt to change the subject did nothing but incriminate him.

“Not yet. Still looking.” Sam fibbed. So the reason Dean was happy and had a made bed was because of some girl. Now all Sam had to do was figure out who the hell the girl was and confront his brother about it.

Maybe it was time to get Cas involved. Cas could ask Dean things Sam couldn’t.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Have you noticed anything… Different about Dean lately?”

Cas shrugged. “Not really. Why?”

“I think he has a girlfriend or something.”

“Does it matter?”

“Only because the bunker is supposed to be a secret. If Dean’s bringing some girl -or multiple girls- here, that defeats the purpose.”

“I’ll keep my eye out for anything weird.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

Sam was feeling good about this. Dean hadn’t caught on yet, and Cas had agreed to help him. Maybe there was no girl, just a nickname and better organization skills. But Dean Winchester wasn’t the type of guy that organized, or gave non-insulting nicknames.

When Sam finally figured out what was going on, he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. A morning a few weeks from then, he walked into the kitchen. Cas and Dean, not noticing him yet, were standing in the kitchen together. Dean had a cup of coffee in his hand. Cas leaned over and gingerly kissed him on the cheek.

“The funniest thing happened the other day.” Cas said.

“What was it?”

“Sam approached me and said you’ve been acting weird. He said he thought you had a girlfriend. If there’s something you’re not telling me…” Cas was obviously teasing, which was really weird for Cas.

“I swear, babe. It’s just you.”

Sam felt the need to pretend he hadn’t seen that, so he exited and re-entered, shuffling his feet the way he usually did. He would leave them be for a while, until they were both ready.


End file.
